


Real Pizza

by jughead_jones



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, it just happened idk, this was supposed to be fluff I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jughead_jones/pseuds/jughead_jones
Summary: Philip wants to show Lukas what real New York-style pizza is like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got such nice responses on my last fic that i've decided to post another one!! :)

“Come on,” Philip has Lukas’ hand tightly intertwined with his, “It’s only a little further.” 

Currently, Philip is showing him more of Queens, and right now he’s determined to show Lukas a ‘proper New York style pizza’. Because apparently, pizza isn’t as good in Tivoli. Or more accurately, “The pizza in Tivoli is shit on a shingle compared to real pizza.”

So, they’re halfway running down the sidewalk towards Philip’s favorite pizza parlor. When they reach the door, Philip’s out of breath, and he looks so excited and it’s so cute that Lukas’ chest aches with how much he wants to kiss him. Right here in public. Again. “Hey wait,” he pulls Philip close and pecks him on the lips twice and once on his cheek. “Okay, now we can go in.” Philip smiles a big goofy grin in his direction, and he melts. 

Lukas opens the door for Philip, not caring if anyone saw them through the windows. It’s so freeing, being in the city. He loves it here, can’t wait to go to college here. No more sneaking around and pretending to be something he’s not. He sits down at a table as Philip orders out for them. Soon, the other boy joins him at the table, and they make small talk until Lukas builds up the courage to ask what’s really on his mind, “How come you ordered out? Isn’t a big part of the New York ‘experience’ eating AT the restaurant?”

“I have a better place in mind.”

“Well, that’s interesting.”

Philip grins again, “You’ll like it, I promise.”

The man behind the counter makes his way around to set their box of pizza on the table, “Thanks, man.” Philip slides a $10 across to the waiter, who smiles at them and bids them a good evening. No one is staring at them as they link their hands back together, and Lukas doesn’t remember holding his breath, but his chest feels relaxed as he lets it out. 

The city air isn’t as bad as country folk make it out to be, and the chilly night lets each breath bite at Lukas’ lungs. Every inhale a reminder of where he is and who he’s with; every exhale chasing after Philip as they walk the streets, twisting and turning onto streets Lukas won’t remember in the next minute or so. It’s only about ten minutes before Philip stops at a crosswalk and turns to Lukas, a bit more serious than he’s seen him since they left Tivoli. “Hey, um, we’re going to my place. It isn’t much, but my mom’s going to rehab, so we’ll have a place to ourselves for a while. I hope that’s okay with you, I know I didn’t ask before I–“ Lukas cuts him off by kissing him, hard, and he can’t help but smile into the kiss, which Philip returns vigorously. In the middle of a busy intersection. That’s three public kisses so far. Every time, Lukas feels a  
little more liberated, like someone’s taking cement bricks off his back.

They finally cross the street, walking onto Philip’s porch, where there’s a very comfortable looking couch facing the rest of the city lights. Philip sets the box on the coffee table in front of it, gesturing for Lukas to sit down, so he does. It’s breathtaking, all the lights. And Philip. Definitely Philip, he’s so beautiful under the fluorescence. It gives his pale skin a sort of accent that Lukas can’t really put words to. Also, Philip has this awful habit of licking his lips when he’s nervous, and the lights glint off his moistened lips, tempting Lukas to ignore the pizza altogether and just devour Philip.

Even as they unbox and eat their pizza, all Lukas can think about is Philip. Philip, Philip, Philip. His lips, his hands, his firm body pushed up against Lukas’. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to force himself to think of something other than a naked Philip underneath him. They eat the pizza in silence, which Lukas does have to hand it to the other boy, it is definitely better than anything found in Tivoli. “This pizza is kicking my ass; I can’t believe this exists.”

“Yeah see, I told you!” Philip is grinning again. God it’s so cute when he’s smiling.

They’re finished eating before Lukas even processes it, and Philip is leading him inside. He puts the pizza in the fridge, probably intending to take the rest home to Helen and Gabe, how sweet. Lukas feels so uncomfortable just standing there in the kitchen of this boy’s house. He really knows nothing about him if he reflects on everything he’s ever told him. Druggie mom, gay, doesn’t actually like motocross. He does like photography, that Lukas remembers. 

“So where’s your room? I bet you miss it here.”

“It’s down that back hallway, you want to see it?” He thinks he can see Philip fighting a smirk.

When they reach the doorjamb, Philip turns to him, “I haven’t quite been able to clean it since I got the news that I was leaving, apologies for the mess.”

He nods, it doesn’t really matter to Lukas what state his bedroom is in, he lives on a farm. He’s dealt with messes beyond Philip’s wildest expectations. But when they cross the threshold, all Lukas can look at is the hundreds on top of hundreds of pictures printed out and hung wall to wall. “Woah, did you take all of these?” He’s stunned. They’re all so beautiful. He would say he couldn’t believe such a wonderful thing could exist, but he’s not surprised that such nice things come from Philip. 

“Uh, yeah.” He’s rubbing at the back of his neck a little bit.

“They’re awesome! Jeez, I mean, have you ever entered these in any competitions or submitted to any galleries? Goddamn, they’re really something, man.” At this, Philip is full-on blushing, and its making its way down his neck, and since he’s wearing a V-neck, Lukas can see the red starting to blotch up the top of his chest. It’s cute. He wants to kiss all the red spots.

“Thank you. Really. That means the world to me.” He steps up to Lukas, lacing his fingers into the blond’s hair, pulling him down into an intense kiss. Lukas’ head is spinning. He tilts his head, getting a better angle, opening his lips to push his tongue into Philip’s mouth. The shorter boy moans into the kiss, allowing Lukas to explore his mouth. Philip walks backwards, his knees touching his bed. Lukas reaches out to  
shed the boy’s jacket off, along with his shirt. He pushes Philip onto his back, crawling over top of him.

He’s got a knee placed in between Philips thighs, gently applying pressure. Lukas grabs Philip’s hands, sliding them above his head, into the pillows, to which he goes along with no struggle. In fact, he moans, and grinds up into Lukas’ knee. Lukas adjusts their position, lying on top of Philip completely, rolling his hips down at a perfect angle. Philip squirms and makes approving sounds. It makes Lukas think of the first time he tore off the boy’s pants, how he’d looked so wanton and submissive. 

He tries that very move again, succeeding in receiving the same reaction, minus the running away. Lukas runs his hands all over the now naked boy underneath him. He begins kissing at Philip’s collarbones, making his way down his stomach, leaving deep red and purple splotches down his abdomen. Philip is so vocal, every noise he makes goes straight to his groin. The rough material of his jeans seems to drive Philip insane when he grinds down. Philip pulls him up by his hair, bringing him back into a bruising kiss that sends shockwaves coursing through Lukas’ entire body. He can feel the slow-burn pleasure gathering in his stomach.

He reaches a hand down to grip Philip, the angle is a bit weird to try for the first time, but the other boy doesn’t seem to disapprove if anything he’s doing, so he keeps doing what he’s doing. Lukas leans down again to lick and suck at his clavicle and collarbones, leaving a few smaller hickeys than before. Philip sighs, and lets out a particularly loud groan, “Lukas, Lukas please I’m so close,” He moans Lukas’ name a few more time before he feels Philip’s cock pulse. Then he releases a warm, wet substance into Lukas’ hand, which also gets all over his stomach. Lukas is so aroused right now he could pass out.  
This boy is so beautiful. He’s going to ruin him; he can feel it in the way he sighs against his neck as he leaves sloppy kisses in place of his breaths. Lukas can’t believe what he’s about to do, but he brings his hand up to his mouth and licks off Philip’s cum. The boy underneath him seems to stop breathing, just staring at what Lukas has done. When the blond slides down Philip’s abdomen to clean up the rest of the mess, he resumes his earlier noises. He finishes his task, scooting back up to eyelevel with this gorgeous human. He honestly can’t believe he’d gotten so lucky as to have Philip walk into his life.  
Philip starts for his pants, “Here, let me,” But he’s clearly tired, so Lukas cuts him off, “No, I’m good. Don’t worry.”

He wraps his arms around Philip, feeling like a thief finally holding the Hope Diamond. He places small kisses up and down Philip’s jawline, behind his ear, onto the back of his neck.  
Lukas wakes up who knows how much later, panicking. He shakes the naked boy still in his arms until he’s awake. “Dude, we gotta go before we’re filed missing.”

“I guess you’re right. Wish we could stay longer, though.”

“One day.”

“Do you mean that?” Philip is looking at him with something in his eyes that Lukas doesn’t really want to acknowledge, but he nods, giving him a small smile.

After Philip gets dressed, he checks the time to see exactly which bus they’d be catching home. Turns out, they’d only been sleeping for about twenty minutes, so their parents won’t be killing them any time soon. Philip goes to the fridge, which confuses Lukas, until he remembers the reason they came to the city in the first place.  
Lukas laughs, he had completely forgotten about the pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments are encouraged


End file.
